


His One and Only

by BlackFeather45



Series: Mark Sloan's Happiness [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Accidents, Author Reader, Cats, Death, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Writer, injuries, introduction, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: Mark Sloan, the known man-whore hasn't slept with anyone for a few months now. People have noticed and were just waiting for him to sleep with someone again. What nobody knew was why he wasn't even thinking about the new interns.Lexie even tried to get his attention back on her, but he wasn't interested. And there was a reason why he wasn't interested.





	His One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to read this little story. I hope I won't disappoint.
> 
> Please leave a comment on your way out! Thank you ❤️

_You were sitting in the living room of the apartment you shared with your boyfriend of three months. You had moved in just a week ago. Your cat, Lucy, actually called Lucifer, was laying by your feet that were laying on the coffee table. If your boyfriend would see that, he probably wouldn't be pleased about that, but he wasn't here at the moment so you could care less._

_You had your laptop on your lap and writing on your latest book. An author. A well known author. You had written a very successful sci-fi series a few years ago. If you had an idea in your mind, it wouldn't let you go until you wrote it out. It didn't let you sleep, it had you eating like 24/7 until you open up your laptop and start a new word document where you would finally write out your story._

_People always preach the red string. Having your eyes on the story. Knowing how it will begin and end. But you called bullshit on that. A book was like a life to tell. A story is something you can't predict where it will go. The only difference was that you could erase your mistakes in the story, but not in your life. You get to learn with your mistakes and your demons, but in your books everything was possible. You could just rewrite the story anytime you wanted, but in real life it didn't go like this._

_But sometimes mistake could lead to happy accidents and turn to relationships you never thought you would have._

* * *

You were visiting your friend downtown Seattle. She was cooking dinner for the two of you as you decided to take the bus to the bus station near her apartment building. But your trip was cut short as a building right next to you exploded and a strong wave hit your bus and threw it to the side.

_90_

You heard screams as you opened your eyes, noticing that you had passed out for a moment. Just a split moment. 

You looked around the bus that was laying on the side and noticed dead bodies laying around, flames eating up on debris and dead people. The smell of burned flesh and thick smoke had filled the bus. You had to get out of here.

_80_

You could already hear the sirens as you slowly got up and climbed over the seats with pain shooting up your leg every step you took and your burned hand stinging with the cool fresh grazing over it. It was painful and had you wincing, but you wouldn't back down. You wouldn't stop and die. You wouldn't stop and inhale the smoke and die.

_50_

You remember as you had done your research on plane crashes once. 90 seconds. If you weren't out by then, you are dead.

You were counting in your head since the moment you woke up. You couldn't know how long the smoke was filling up the bus, but you still decided to count anyways, keeping your mind occupied. Trying not to freak out.

_30_

You got to the back of the bus and climbed out of the destroyed vehicle and looked around the street.

You had made it out. You had made it out and that was all that counted right now.

You finally managed to look down to why your leg was hurting so much and nearly fainted at the sight of a metal bar piercing your thigh. Right. Adrenaline. That was what keeping you up. You should use the time that you had left and find a doctor or an ambulance. Just Anything.

_20_

You walked in the direction where you could see blury lights of ambulances and the loud sounds of those damn things.

"Help!" You called out with a raspy voice as you were getting close and heard the ambulances getting louder.

_10_

"Help me!" You repeated and fell to your knees with a groan that hurt your throat badly.

_5_

Quick footsteps rushed over to you.

_0_

Your whole world was black and you were out

"That's all? There is no one else?" 

"Yeah she is the last one. They are only pulling bodies out now. The smoke had been too toxic for anyone else to survive"

"A meth lab?"

"Yeah and a high density of carbon monoxide"

You started to move as you heard two people talk about the accident. You felt a burning sensation on your hand and hissed and opened your eyes, noticing that you were in a hospital room. And not only that. A very handsome doctor was fixing up the burns on your hand and a thick bandage was wrapped around your thigh which was being overlooked by a very hot dark haired female doctor.

"Am I in some kind of TV series?" You murmured and slowly sat up with a groan, using your healthy hand to help you slowly sit up.

"You are awake" You heard the female said and nodded slowly.

"I am" You murmured and winced as the handsome doctor went on with your hand.

"Sorry it will hurt for quiet some time, Doe"

"What did you call me?" You asked suprised.

"We had you categorised as Jane Doe, since you didn't had anything on you to identify you. And we couldn't get your phone on to notify or call anyone" The black haired doctor explained.

"I... okay... my name is y/n" You said and looked from the female doctor to the male one.

"What happened?" You asked, feeling a headache slowly creeping over you.

"There had been an explosion in a building while the bus you were on was driving by and was pushed to the side by the airwave... there weren't many survivors on the bus. In fact you were one of two. There were a few other victims but you were one of the worst cases that survived. Pierced thigh, burned hand, concussion. But you made it and once Dr Sloan is finished up with your hand you are free to go" The black haired doctor said and you nodded.

"Can I.... um... get something against my headache?" You asked and the female nodded and highered the dose of morphine a bit before leaving once again.

"Will I be able to use my hand?" You asked as you looked over at the other hot doctor that was still in the room with you.

"Of course. It is a three degree burn, but it didn't damage your nerves. Need that hand for work?" He asked and you nodded softly.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be hard to type with one hand, but it is easier to write type with two. Author" You added with a small smile.

"In the job description there wasn't anything about being hit by a bus and having a hot doc fix you up, but I won't complain about the second part" You hummed and he looked up at you with a smirk on his lips as he bandaged up your hand.

"I guess all jobs have something dangerous about them" He said and got up and to your chart.

"I thought I was done when the FBI turned up by my doorstep once, having questions about my browser history. It took me three hours to convince them that I was just a writer and not trying to commit murder" You chuckled and looked down at your injuries.

"Well I guess that just proofs that big brother is always watching, huh?" He asked and you smiled.

"I wonder if my assigned FBI guy is worried that I didn't turn up my laptop on this evening"You laughed softly, what turned into a heavy cough attack.

"Easy there" You heard him and felt his hand rub your back gently as you squeezed the sheets with your uninjured hand as he tried to help you breathe again. 

A teams of nurses had rushed inside, but sloan held them back as you started to breathe normal again.

"Thank you, doc" You breathed out and laid back down, him being the last person you saw before falling asleep once again.

The second time you saw him it was when you were informed that the building that exploded had been your friends apartment building and that she had passed during the fire that had followed the explosion.

The next had made you start to cry heavy. Sloan had just been passing to look over your hand before discharging you and had walked in and taken you in his arms as you had sobbed violently. You had wetted his scrubs with your tears and excused yourself a dozen times as you calmed down once again.

He had told you that it was okay before he took another glance at your burns and discharged you.

"You have anyone to take care of you?" He asked as he changed the bandages on your hand.

"Yeah. Sure" You said and watched him bandage your hand.

"You are lying. I will take you with me. You are my last case for the day anyway" He said and you shook your head.

"I will just call a cab" You said and he raised his eyebrows.

"And pay with?"

"Okay... you got me" You sighed and he looked up at you with a smile on his face.

"Thank you doctor Sloan. But you don't have to pitty me only because my friend died and I just soaked your scrubs with my very salty tears" You said and put up a broken smile.

"No worries, I am not doing it out of pitty. As I said, you are my last patient for today and I might also just give you a ride home" He said and got up.

"I will pick you up after getting changed and get you back home, so don't run off" He warned before walking out after you nodded.

That was a first. Getting driven around by your doctor. By your very handsom doctor.

"That's a first" You heard one of the doctors said and you raised your eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" You asked suprised as she gave you a bag that contained your clothes and you slowly put them on.

"He is like a little hospital whore. He slept with nearly every nurse and just generally most of the hospital staff" She whispered and you raised your eyebrows at her.

"Should I be worried now that I need to repay him the drive with opening my legs or dropping on my knees?" You asked and buttoned up your shirt with one hand.

"No, I just ment-"

"Good, then you can keep your commentary to yourself" You said and slipped on your highheels. Those damn things.

"Are you ready for the drive, Jane doe?" 

"I have a name, doctor Sloan" You said but walked up to him and nodded.

"I know. Just got used to it, y/n" He chuckled and guided you out of the hospital.

"Wait... that's your address?" Sloan asked as you told him where to.

"Somethings wrong about that?" You asked suprised as he drove out of the parking lot.

"No. Nothing. Which floor?" He asked as he got on the road.

"Fourth... why??" You asked, looking over at him.

"Number?"

"45, this is getting creepy" You commented as you eyed him with narrowed eyes.

"Meet your neighbour. 46" He said with a small smile and you chuckled.

"That's not strange at all" You laughed and shook your head.

"That's... just so unexpected" You whispered and buried your face in your healthy hand.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked, suprised at your reaction.

"Yeah... it's just... the thought of her death keeps returning in waves... sorry" You chocked out and whipped away a tear and looked over at him with a fake smile on your lips.

"It's okay. I won't judge" He said as he looked over st you as he stopped on a red light.

"I have some tissues in the glove compartment since I don't have any scrubs on to cry your heart out into" He said and you chocked out a laugh as you started to cry once again.

"Damn you, Sloan" 

"Mark. You can call me Mark" He said and you nodded before starting to cry once again, unable to held yourself back. You actually felt his hand on your shoulder gently squeezing it while driving. Not dangerous at all.

"Here we are" The doctor said as the elevator doors opened and he pushed you out of it in your wheelchair.

"Thank you very much my dear neighbour" You said, your face dried and your eyes red.

"If you need anything, just knock on the wall and I will be there as soon as possible" He said and you raised your eyebrows at him.

"Even when you are at the hospital?" You asked and grinned as a sigh left his lips.

"Right" He said and smiled and took out his pen.

"Arm" He said and you complied, sticking out your arm suprised.

He pushed up your sleeve gently, his fringers soft on your skin. He wrote down a number so you could read it and let go of your arm.

"Here you go" He said and popped the pen in his back pocket.

"Make sure you don't sit down on it and break it" You chuckled and he nodded at you before walking to his own apartmentdoor and the two of you parted ways this way.

* * *

"Welcome back, miss l/n" Torres hummed as she walked into the room where you were waiting for her.

"Hello, doctor Torres. I'm here for my weekly check-up" You i i form her what she probably already knew or she wouldn't be here.

"Let me have a look at that" She said and you pulled up your skirt for her to examine the wound.

"I got paged- oouuhh I will come back later" Sloan was already backing out but Torres called him back as you rolled your eyes.

"You had slept with most of our staff. Get back in here and take a look at her hand" Torres called him in and he returned and you waved at him with your bandaged hand.

"It's waiting for your expertise, sir" You hummed and placed your hand down as he got in position next to you to take care of your hand.

"Should I drive you back home once I finish up here?" He asked as he rebandaged your hand. It needed a fresh one every week and tending also every week.

"You need to work, neighbour" You said and examined the bandage as he let go of your hand.

"I have a lunch break, I can drive your home" He said and you raised your eyebrows at him and lowered yourself in your wheelchair.

"Lunch breaks are for food and not to drive patients around. I can get another cab, no worries" You said and he rolled his eyes.

"Nope. I am driving" He said and got up, snapping off his gloves and pushing you out of the room and to the elevator, bringing you to his car.

"Mark, you really shouldn't" You whined and looked up at him over his shoulder as the two of you were standing in the elevator.

"i won't let a lusty cab driver drive you home and know where you live" He said and you raised your eyebrows.

"A lusty cab driver?" You asked and chuckled.

"Let me help you"

"Why? I didn't ask for help and it's not like it is your fault that the building exploded" You said and studied his fave as he was looking at the door.

"We are neighbours. I can help you out without wanting anything in return" He said and looked down at you, his intensely blue eyes piercing right through you.

"I guess" You whispered and swallowed hard, still looking up at him as the door opened and he pushed you out gently and towards the parking lot and to his car you were already familiar with.

* * *

"Fuck" You whispered as you noticed that you forgot your towel in the other room.

It was the first time that you were able to shower once again. The bandage on your leg was now replaced by two patches on the entrance and exit wound and your hand wad covered in a waterproof bandage. You still should keep it out of the water but it was safe for a few droplets of water.

You were still in the wheelchair, but doctor Torres siad that you could start walking in a week. But now it was too soon. So you put your weight on one hand and gently moved over to your wheelchair where your phone was laying on and texted the number you had saved weeks ago, but hadn't texted yet.

'Are you home? Jane Doe here'

'Right on the other side of the wall'

'Is it weird to ask you to come over and get me towel? I forgot to bring one with me to the shower'

'Door is open?'

'Door is open'

'Coming over'

You sighed and out your phone down. At least the door to the bathroom was closed.

"The towel pageant is here" You heard Sloan after you heard the door open and close again.

"I keep the towels in the second drawer of the black cabinet in my bedroom, peasant" You called out and had a small smirk on your lips as you heard a groan.

"That's how you repay me being helpful?" He called and soon knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Keep your eyes closed when you open the door or I will kick your butt with my damaged leg" You said and watched the door slowly open and only an arm getting inside which was holding a towel.

"A bit further in.... now to the right.... perfect. drop it please" You hummed and he did as you told him and retreated his arm and closed the door.

You dried yourself and wrapped the towel around yourself and climbed back in your wheelchair which was harder than it sounded.

"Thanks for the help" You said as you opened the door and rolled out of the room and looked over at the surgeon who was still there.

"And sorry for texting you over such a basic thing. I could have get it myself"

"It's alright, y/n. That's why I gave you my number" He said with a small smile and you got over to him where he was standing, his hands in his pockets, eyeing you only wearing your towel.

"Tell me... why are you doing this. What is your motive. I have written some detective novels and other stuff. I will find out one way or another" You said with a small smirk on your face.

"This is new to me to be honest" He said and you raised your eyebrows at him.

"It's been a while since I posed that question, but... do you want to go out sometime?" He asked and you eyed his face.

"You... you with me? You want to go out with me? Like on a date date?" 

"I understand if you don-"

"Stop right there. I will take it. Sure. Let's go out on a date, my dear servant" You said with a grin, while your heart was beating way too fast.

"So we have a date scheduled soon" He said with a smile and opened the door and retreated slowly.

"Feel free to text me if you forget something else than your towel" He said and left with a wink, making you blush.

Well damn you. You would have never thought that such a handsome man would want to go out on a date with you.

Mark fucking Sloan.

You chuckled and got over to your room and got dressed in some joggers and put on a sports bra before getting on your bed and getting back to writing with one hand on your new story.

* * *

_"Hey! You writing again?"_

_You looked up as you heard Marks voice and smiled at your boyfriend._

_"Yep. It's nearly finished. A love story between a doctor and a detective who are working on a case together" You said and kissed him back as he leaned down to you and kissed you softly._

_"Legs of the table. Cat can stay" He said and you groaned and moved yourself so that your legs were on the couch._

_"How was work, babe?" You asked as you watched him walk over to your bedroom and getting undressed to take a shower._

_"The usual. Giving people boobs, giving fake butts and helping people with issues with their body" Mark said and you bit your lip as he walked out naked to get over to the bedroom._

_"Good that your day wasn't that long so that I am still awake to witness this" You said and covered your lips with your hand as you watched him walk past you._

_"Enjoying the view?"_

_"Dearly" You chuckled and turned around to inspect his butt as he dissappeared to the bathroom._

_"Joining me or not?" He asked as he stuck out his head with a naughty smirk on his lips._

_"Incoming!" You called and jumped up and followed him to the bathroom._


End file.
